


Snakes And Slytherins

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Emotional, F/M, Getting over a Breakup, Loss, M/M, Mentions canon death of Tonks, Mourning, One Night Stand, One Shot, Possibly becoming more, Snakes, Trapped, all of age, anger at a boyfriend for being gay, cursing, hookup, lgbt writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Astoria Greengrass slammed against the iron and wood door with her dragon-hide boot-clad foot. It did her no good to do such a foolish thing, but it felt good.Charlie Weasley sat in the corner on a desk laughing.She spun on him like the serpent they were hiding from. ”shut your stupid face”.





	Snakes And Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> My own feelings on LGBT folks (myself included being a trans man who's gay or possibly bisexual. It's iffy which and language over time is evolving to explain things easier), is more on the lines of Charlie.
> 
> Astoria is angry like anyone would logically be that her boyfriend who she loves dearly, and wanted to marry turns out to be gay. If I continued this (which is unlikely) her opinion would change over time. Right now she's just dealing with it, and it's not easy. 
> 
> To her, he was the person she was in love with, to him she was a good friend who he could have loved, but was not the correct gender. 
> 
> With my little warning on with the fic, this was caused by making artwork for a challenge the prompt was Charlie, Astoria and trapped.

They were trapped though Astoria, trapped in a cursed room in a castle from the fucking dark ages! Who was the reason for this? A Weasley. That's who. She was trying to get over Draco after he decided he preferred to be with men, but mostly Potter than her. 

So her sister suggested going to this odd club for single witches and wizards. It attracted a varied clientele, but it was in a beautiful old castle. Bless her heart Daphne, but this was the worst idea her sister had ever had. 

After a drink, Weasley, Charlie, one of the middle brothers, did not know the order, nor did she care to. They started talking, and after decided to hook up. Her plan had been to sleep with him and never speak to him again. The only reason she inferred what his last name was his shock of red hair. She knew his first name because he told her it. 

He had not been at Hogwarts during the time she had been. She thinks he left three years before she started. Not that it matter she was twenty-three and he was whatever he was. She had nothing better at the moment to do then the math, a large snake was waiting outside, waiting outside the room to do whatever it planned to do to them. He was thirty-one years old. If she was right on when he graduated, not that it mattered to her. 

Slytherin or not Astoria did not like snakes. She wanted nothing to do with them, ever again, but that’s what you get for running around an old castle with a man you didn’t know, looking for a room to hook up in. Chased by a snake, and locked in a cursed room which was for Merlin knows what.

Astoria Greengrass slammed against the iron and wood door with her dragon-hide boot-clad foot. It did her no good to do such a foolish thing, but it felt good.  
Charlie Weasley sat in the corner on a desk laughing.  
She spun on him like the serpent they were hiding from. ”shut your stupid face”.

This only caused the man to laugh harder. The very sound made her blood boil. She wanted to knock his teeth out, kick in the balls, slap that stupid grin he wore off that face, she wanted to use his very bones in a potion. 

Instead, she snarled at him “How did you not know we would get stuck in here? Isn't your brother a bloody curse breaker?”

Charlie stood up his boots hitting the stone floor, the sound echoing in the small, mostly bare room. His eyes the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Bluer than her own. His were like the sea in the morning. Like the blue of the pools she had played in when she was just a child. 

Her own we're more like the blue she had seen in stain glass churches she was never allowed to visit. More grey than blue. 

He cocked his head and looked down at her, he was easily a foot taller than her five foot two frame. ”At least I am not the Slytherin scared of SNAKES!”, laughing at his own stupid joke. 

She shoved at him, her small pale hands hitting his large firm chest, which was covered by his black worn-out shirt. Then she grabbed onto his black jacket, once he had stumbled to a far more comfortable distance. 

Astoria hissed at him ”My favorite professor had his throat ripped out by a snake! My ex has told me about Voldemort’s monster, the one he was forced to house for a year! We were terrorized as a whole of our very culture by that same very snake-like man. Tell me you wouldn't be a little bit scared of a snake that was following you like it was far too smart to be any boring old garden snake. And ten times as large!”

He said nothing besides ”Snape was your favorite Professor?” his eyebrows raising at the name. 

She half fell half sat down on the floor and looked up at the infuriating man, ”what does it fucking matter that he was my favorite professor?”

Charlie says ”well I had always assumed he was no one's favorite professor” he sat down next to her. 

She says as she pulls one knee to her chest, ”well he was one of mine! He was kind to us. He listened. He cared in a way Slytherin's parents do care. He understood what it was like to have horrible parents, so interested in their own lives that they did not care to hear about your classes, or what the Gryffindor girls we're doing to you. He understood what it felt like to be an outsider. To be hated for something you had no choice of being.”

He said to her as he took her hand in his ”I thought your parents weren't death eaters”.

Just when she thought he was finally understanding and he ruined it. She yanked her hand out of his. ”My parents were not death eaters! My father did not involve himself in such things. And my mother was too busy with her parties, to do such things! It's also highly improper for a woman to do such things, or so she claims if you ask her.”

He stands, walks over and looks out the large windows on the back wall. Charlie said not even bothering to look at her ”that must have been an odd situation to grow up in.” 

She laughs ”you don't know the bloody half of it”.

He said so oddly that it nearly causes her to burst a blood vessel, ”this room is as good any to do what we planned to, isn't it?”

She rolls her eyes as he turned to look at her and said ”men you're all so stupid! Sex on a stone floor is about uncomfortable as it sounds! Always thinking with the head between your legs!” 

He laughs at that, really laughs. She can see it in blue eyes. ”Well, I have spent over a decade working with dragons. I don't have much time for hookups and less for meaningful relationships.”

She chuckles at that one. Astoria sure knew how to pick them, but at least she had a theme going, dragons, what was else would be perfect for the Slytherin witch terrified of snakes?

She smiled rudely at him and laughed hotly ”better to spend too much time with dragons, then to waste your life with a man who is gay, but name happens to mean dragon.”

He walks over to her reaching his hand out for her, which she took, and he spoke to her kindly ”that Astoria is not your fault. You did know he was gay because he never told anyone. I also think he did not admit it to even himself. Surely his father is spitting mad now that he knows. Certainly, he did not do it to hurt you. Not any more than Harry did it to hurt Ginny.” 

They stare into each other's eyes and she snarls ”you don't know a God Damn thing you're talking about!” 

He towers over her his long red hair in his scarred face, a burn scar on his left cheek. She had not noticed it before. It was old possibly even a decade. But still there. How did he get that? Surely from a dragon, but how? 

”You do not know a damn thing about me, Ms. Greengrass. You do not know anything about me, who I have loved and who I have lost. I loved a beautiful girl, by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. She was funny, generous and a bit clumsy. She had a heart of gold, but she did not share my feelings. That's why I went to Romania. I watched her marry the man of her dreams, Remus Lupin. I was happy for her. She had everything she ever wanted. And yet just in a fucking second, she's dead as is her husband. And to make matters worse her son is an orphan. Now tell me again I don't know a thing about what I am talking about! I dare you Astoria. At least Draco’s still alive. At least he's happy!”

She reaches for him, trying to comfort him, as his cringes as if he wants to cry, but cannot bear to. He shoves her hands-off as if they burn. 

”I am sorry” she whispers to him. ”I am sorry I said those things. I did not know, you lost someone you were in love with.” Everyone knew about Fred Weasley, but he was his brother, not his lover. 

He says nothing beyond ”we should try and get some sleep, and try to get out of this stupid room when we aren't drunk”. 

She hates to agree with him, but that one drink was rather strong and she has never been a heavy drinker. He lays on the floor, back against the wall. To get where he pats she must step over his overly long legs. 

She sits down next to him her legs under her chin. When he whispers to himself more than her ”no one else, besides her, that is and she's gone that I had feelings for her. They think I left because I wanted to work with dragons. This is true, but I could of easily of simply gone to Ireland or played Quidditch for a few years and then gotten a job with them. But then I got the job offer and it seemed perfect...” 

She closes her blue eyes and says “I was with him since I was thirteen. The Yule ball. She answers the unspoken question. A decade with a man and all I have to show for it is a broken heart. And the butt of their jokes. How could she not know? How could she be so stupid? Isn’t her sister gay? Didn’t she know what to look for? Was she that bad in bed, that he had to go find it with a man, and liked it?” 

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. Charlie whispers in her ear “no one who is your friend should say those things. It’s not your fault. You are not to blame and neither is he. I can assure you, if he was straight, it would be different.”

And with that, he pulls her into his lap and kisses her. She’s shocked for a second. So he pulls back. And says he's ”sorry”.

She shutters and says “don’t be” and she kisses him soundly, thoroughly. His hands in wild curls. Hers gripping his leather jacket. One hand of his leaves her hair and goes to her bum. Encouraging her to brush against his hardness which is piquing interest in the lovely witch in his lap. She throws her head back and moans.

She thinks it’s never felt like this before, it’s never felt this wonderful this heated, this charged. This is what both being attracted to a person feels like. And now that she’s felt it? There is no going back. Even if they never spend another night together, she could never go back to the neutral, lackluster sex and relationship she had with one Draco Malfoy. 

This is what it’s supposed to feel like when both people want to rip the other’s clothes off, and this is magical. It feels not much different than when she calls upon her magic for a really hard spell. She can feel in her bones, her blood, on her very skin. It makes her heart sing in such a way she’s never felt before. 

He says with a laugh as his large hand rests on her side, “I thought you were against having sex on a stone floor?”

“I am, still, mostly” she laughs her blue eyes starring into his. A grin she hasn’t on her face since Draco had broken her heart.

And with that, the iron and wooden door pops open with a click. You see the spell on this room is the same on the whole castle, it’s to help broken-hearted people start to get over it. That’s the reason the bar exists. And the only way to get Astoria to do so was to trap her in a room with someone who would understand. However, the only way to trap the said girl in a room was a snake the only thing that both her and Charlie Weasley would be scared of.

Charlie Weasley came here as one last desperate attempt to get over Tonks. Daphne didn’t tell her sister the purpose of said castle for fear her baby sister wouldn’t go to it.

And with that, they walk out together to apparate to her small flat. And Charlie thinks that he’s going to need to get one of his own and move back to England, he doesn’t want to leave this country unless he can get the girl named after a goddess or so he thinks, to join him in Romania, maybe he can, but he also could learn to love England.

And staying would make his parents, more so his mother extremely happy. And there is nothing better than a happy Molly, well maybe Astoria in his bed, but he will tell you if that’s the case after their wonderful night together.


End file.
